


Everything's Cuter In Texas

by dinokittyalchemist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Homestuck - Freeform, John Egbert/Dave Strider - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, john on top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinokittyalchemist/pseuds/dinokittyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is staying with John for a whole summer. With both boys harvesting  feelings for each other this summer might get quite interesting. ((Finally post something!! Hope you guys like this!! =(^.=.^)=</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was made for my totally awesome moral! It's my first one that I'm actually putting online so I really hope y'all like it! Yes there will be smut. =(^.=.^)= please comment I'd love to hear what you think!

My name is John Egbert and I am NOT a homosexual. I am in NO way, shape, or form gay. I most definitely do NOT find any male attractive, but oh my fucking GOD Dave is one of THE most adorable things I’ve ever encountered. I love the way his beautiful blonde, almost white, hair naturally falls in the most perfect way, and those faint, barely noticeable, freckles speckled across his cheeks and shoulders, and how he sometimes slips into his Texan accent that he tries so hard to suppress, how that accent comes out strongly whenever he gets worked up, or once even drunk, and how his cheeks become dusted with a faint shade of pink whenever I call him out on that beautiful accent, or when I ask him to repeat a word I know he can’t say without his accent. Texan accents were never all that attractive, but with Dave it’s different. When its Dave’s accent its cute and endearing. I could listen to his accent all fucking day. I could sit there and just watch those pail, pink lips of his move to form each word. I could listen to his soft, boyish voice, and wait to hear the accent he tries to hide but comes out when he says certain words. It’s like an Easter egg hunt, and those words are the eggs.

 

I know he hates his accent, but I’m crazy for it. That and his skin, specifically his freckles. I love freckles. Especially his freckles. They compliment his marvelous porcelain skin beautifully. They’re faint, but I can definitely see them. The ones on his shoulders are more noticeable then the ones on his cheeks. I love when it gets hot in Texas, because that means Dave will be wearing a tank-top when we Skype, and I’ll be able to see those freckles. Once the air-conditioning in his apartment broke and he Skyped me shirtless. Oh my god it was beautiful. His skin was without flaw. It looked so smooth, so perfect. He wasn’t all that muscular, in fact he had the tiniest figure in the world, but I like it that way. In fact I love it.

 

I wonder how that skin would feel under my fingertips, how he would shiver beneath my touch, how those pail, pink lips would feel against mine, and what that beautiful voice would sound like moaning my na- shit no. Nope, I was not just imagining that. Hell no, I did not just get a boner, because I am NOT gay! Nope, I am for sure not thinking about how his face would contort in pleasure as I touch him, and the sound of him moaning till he’s hoarse. I guarantee I am not jerking off to the thought of his tight ass around my shaft, as he moans my name, begging me for more, and clawing at my back. I am not groaning to the idea of him trying so desperately to hold back his moans by biting his lip, but failing miserably. I certainly did not just cum because I was imagining the way his ass would clench around my shaft when he came moaning my name. 

 

Shit, who am I kidding? I just fucking came to the thought of fucking my best friend. God, what I’d do for that to have been the real thing. I’m John Egbert and guess fucking what I AM a homosexual. I AM in every way, shape, and form gay. I most definitely DO find a male attractive. That male is Dave-fucking-Strider and I would tap that ass any day of the week. Today I am finally admitting to myself that I am gay for my best friend. I would fuck him, no joke, fuck him, and regret absolutely nothing because all I want to do, see, hear, and feel is him. I’ve never seen anything more adorable then that boy and apparently everything’s cuter in Texas right now, especially him.

 

I want him in my bed NOW, as I stand here washing my hands I can feel myself getting hard again. I walk back to my room with a towel in my slowly drying hands, still thinking of that perfect piece of Strider ass, and oh speak of the devil. He’s calling me through Skype again. I answer the call and there on the computer screen pops up the most adorable boy in the world. His lips are slightly curved up into a small smile (god I love it when he smiles), and he’s wearing a tank-top, meaning I can see those beautiful freckles on his shoulders. Of course he’s still wearing those god forsaken shades. I’d give anything to see those eyes. Why the fuck did I even get him those? I bet his eyes are beautiful and perfect, just like everything else about him. “Sup Egderp,” he says smoothly. I can’t help but smile at the sound of his voice. “Nothing really just hanging around! How about you?” I ask. “Just packing, you do realize I’m headin up there tomorrow right?” he asks, and there they are, those special words that revel that beautiful accent. “Do I realize what now?” I ask, and I can feel my smile slipping to a smirk as he repeats himself. “I’m sorry what?” I ask again. “I said I’m headi-,” he cuts himself off when he realizes I’m teasing him. His cheeks dust themselves pink as he mumbles, “you’re an ass,” and looks away. 

 

“Dave, I’m just messing with you, besides your accent isn’t that bad, I think it’s cute,” I say. “You what?” he asks, and I’ve never seen his cheeks in such a dark shade of red, and I can feel myself grow hard as I stare at him and imagine his face turning that color while he moans beneath me. I can feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I realize what I just said, and thought of. “I mean, like on girls and shit,” I say as I scratch the back of my neck nervously, “I mean you sound cute too! I just mean I like it.” God that certainly didn’t make it any better! The blush has now spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, holy crap that’s cute. He’s not saying anything, but there’s the smallest bit of a smile showing through. I want to see what his eyes look like when he’s like this.

 

“Take off your shades,” I demand as my blush dies down and my smile returns. “What?” he asks as he looks back at me and I can tell he’s confused. “Take off your shade. Please, I wanna see your eyes,” I explain and his whole face, and even his neck, turns bright red. That’s so fucking cute I can’t even right now. “I-I, umm,” he’s stuttering. This is the first time he’s acted like this around me, and I wouldn’t mind seeing him get flustered like this more often. “Please?” I ask again and his lips part ever so slightly. He seems as if he wants to say something, but can’t form the words. He looks away again, and mumbles something I can’t quite understand. “What?” I ask. “I’ll show you tomorrow when we meet in person,” He answers and my heart skips more than just a beat, “I’ll be arriving around 9:30 in the mornin.” “9:30 in the what,” I ask teasingly. “Mornin Egbutt, don’t be late, bye, see you tomorrow,” he states and I just wave and hang up. I really wish it was tomorrow already. I can’t wait till tomorrow. I’ll get to see him, in person. Maybe, just maybe, I can make him mine during his summer long visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is stuck on one long ass flight, and he has a slight problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Ok so here's chapter 2!! Hope you guys enjoy! =(^.=.^)=

I am Dave Strider and I think I’m in love. I know it’s foolish to say that at my age, but it’s the only word that describes how I feel, and if that’s foolish then I am the most foolish boy in the world. I’ve fallen, and I’ve fallen hard. Someone call the police because John fucking Egbert has stolen my heart. That’s right I’m in love with John Egbert, a.k.a. my best fucking friend. I don’t even care that we’re best friends, in fact the only reason I haven’t made a move is because I’m pretty sure he’s straighter then a number 2 pencil. 

 

I love his dark brown hair that can easily be mistaken for black, and his deep ocean blue eyes that I just drown in whenever I see them. I think his slightly bucked teeth and tanned skin are hot in every sense of the word. I wish I could just melt in his slightly muscular arms. Hell, I can feel myself grow hard just thinking about him. Maybe I should stop thinking about him, because I’m on a plane and I won’t be able to jerk off for 4 and a half hours, but shit. It’s so hard not to think about him, and I really can’t wait to see him in person. I wonder how soft his lips are. I bet their like kissing velvet. I unconsciously press lightly against my lips as I imagine what it would be like to kiss him. I lean back in my seat and place my jacket over my steadily growing problem so no one can see. My mind began to drift from his lips to his hands. All I can think about is his hands on me. Rubbing and sliding, making me shiver under his touch. My thoughts begin to fly south as I imagine his hands touching me there. 

 

I can feel the blood rush to my face. I really need this plane to land NOW. My jeans have become much too tight for my liking, but I can’t stop thinking about him. His voice whispering in my ear, his tongue rubbing against mine, and his hand on my rod as his other hand slides towards my entrance. I’m biting my lip to keep my moans from escaping the safety of my throat. Just thinking about him makes me want to moan his name. I can imagine riding him like he’s a race horse all night, and I’m losing my cool. I try to relax in my seat. Maybe if I fall asleep I could stop myself from thinking about him. Of course there is a strong possibility I’ll be having one of those dreams, and I don’t want the poor guy next to me to witness that. 

 

I look out the window next to me and try to focus on the clouds passing me by, but it’s not working. All I can think about is his dick up my ass, and it pounding into me. I gripped the arms of the seat tightly. So tightly my knuckles are turning white. My best option right now is sleep, so I’ll just lean all the way back in my chair and close my eyes. After a few minutes I feel myself start to dose off. Eventually I let myself drift into a dreamy slumber. 30 minutes before the flight ended the guy sitting next to me kindly woke me up. I had one of the best dreams of my life on that plane, but it didn’t get to finish itself. I’m still hard as fuck and in desperate need for release. I attempt making small talk with the guy next to me, and found out he was here meeting some girl from his high school. I’m starting to tell him about John, and that I am here staying for the summer. As I am talking about John this guy is giving me this all knowing grin. Like he knows I’m in love with him. 

 

The plane lands and skids across the runway and this guy just stops me. “So I’m getting that this boy isn’t just some friend, am I right?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. I feel a blush coming on and look down. “Well no, he’s my best frie-.” “No I mean you want the two of you to be more than just friends,” he interrupted me, and how does he know? My blush depends and I shrug. “Yea I guess,” I mumble and the man stands up from his seat before grabbing his bags. “Well I wish you good luck then, don’t let him be the one that got away ya’ hear?” he says before walking down the aisle. I sat there a minute or two before getting up and grabbing my bags. I make my way out of that flying piece of metal death trap as fast as I can and run into a bathroom. I lock the stall and begin taking care of the problem. I imagined his hand all over me. Rubbing and stroking all the right places. I envisioned his fingers penetrating me, and I lost it. I leaned against the wall as I tried to catch my breath. Finally after a few moment of recuperating I stood up. My legs feel like jello as I walk to the sink, grab paper towels to clean my member, and wash my hands. 

 

I can feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I take it out to see who it is, and it’s John. Apparently he has my luggage, and how he managed that I’ll never know, but I’m glad he got all the bags. I sigh and pick up the bags I have with me and walk towards luggage claim. I see luggage claim but I don’t see John. I certainly can’t see anything when two hands cover my eyes. “Guess who~,” I hear a familiar voice ask as I turn to see a smiling John. God I love his smile. “John, I knew it was you,” I say with a small smirk and he pouts in the most adorable way. “No fair! You turned around before you answered!” he whined and I couldn’t help but chuckle as we hugged each other. “Come on! My dads’ already putting your bags in the car,” he says as he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the parking lot. He’s holding my hand, and the images of him on top of me return. This is going to be a long summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there you have it chapter 2!!! Hope y'all liked it! I'd love to hear what you guys think! =(^.=.^)=


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!! Hope you guys like this! =(^.=.^)=

I’m John Egbert and I’m sitting next to the love of my life in the backseat of my dad’s car. My dad is trying to make small talk with him but it doesn’t amount to much. Eventually everything went silent, and out of sheer boredom I have begun poking Dave’s leg repetitively. He starts poking me back and suddenly this has turned into a poke war. He tries avoiding my finger as it shoots towards him but the car is only so big, and my fingers easily jab his side. He tries to return the favor, but his arms are shorter than mine and all he manages is more in the category of tapping, then actual jabbing. I shoot a particularly hard jab his way, and he lets out this girlish yelp. Holy shit that was the cutest thing I ever heard. His hand shoot up to cover his mouth, and his cheeks adopt this pinkish tint. I can’t help but laugh. He punches my shoulder, but not that hard, and I just laugh harder.

 

“What the hell was that?” I ask between laughs. “Shut up, I was caught off guard,” he mumbles as he looks away from me. “Off guard? You knew it was coming!” I argue, and my laugh begins to die down. “Yea, I didn’t think you’d jab my side that hard, it surprised me!” he explains and I pat his back and give him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, and I was just playing around,” I say and his lips curl up to show a small smile. “Egderp,” he mumbles and I let out a small laugh. I can feel my dad glancing at us through the rear view mirror, and most likely he’s rolling his eyes at our childish behavior. “We’re here boys,” He says as he removes the keys from the car. I open the door and step out. I go to close the door, but I notice Dave crawling over to the door on my side. “You know there’s another door on your side, right?” I ask him with a raised eyebrow as he steps out and shrugs. “Yea I know, but this seemed easier,” He explains with that infamous Strider smirk gracing his lips. “Easier? In what way was crawling across the back seat easier then opening your own door?” I ask he shrugs again. “I don’t know,” he mumbles as he began walking towards the front door.

 

“Dude, your house is two stories?” He asks me as he stares up at it, and I chuckle a bit at that. “Yea I thought you knew that?” I ask and he shakes his head before looking back at me. “No bro, you only showed me your room, I’ve only ever spoken to you through Skype,” he explains and I nod. “Well, then I’ll show you around the house!” I say as I open the door and let him inside. He thanks me as walks in with his hands in his pockets. “Hey Dave, you wanna play some video games?” I ask and he looks towards me. His lips form a crooked smirk that makes my heart skip a beat. “Sure, But weren’t y’gonna show me around?” He asks, and there’s that word that he can’t cover up, but I can tell he realized his mistake because he emphasizes the A in around so he could hide his accent. He can’t hide it from me though, I can always here his slip ups. His adorable little slip ups.

 

“I’ll show you around later,” I say and grab his wrist to lead him to the den. He lets me pull him to the couch and he sits down. “What game do you wanna play?” I ask and he shrugs as I walk to the drawer where I keep my video games. You pull out Super Smash Bros Brawl and hold it up so he can see, “How about this?” I ask. “Sure,” he replies and I remove the disc before sliding it into the game station. I grab two controllers and walk over to the couch before flopping myself down on it as I toss one to Dave. I turn on the T.V. and we start playing. Dave picks Link and I pick Kirby. We play about 15 rounds, mainly because Dave wouldn’t let us stop until he won (or in this case I let him win). It was cute to see him get all frustrated when he lost. Now he’s ranting about how Strider’s are unstoppable, blah, blah, blah.

“Hey Mr. Unbeatable, wanna watch some movies?” I ask and he stops talking. “What movie?” he asks. “Ghostbusters! Or Conair!"

“No,”

“Please Dave, one movie?”

“Fine, one movie!”

 

One movie. Yea, no. One movie turned into 2 and 2 turned into 4 and 4 to 6. During the beginning of the sixth movie I notice Dave beginning to fall asleep. His head lulled forward before snapping up as he struggled to stay awake. It’s so amusing to watch him try so hard to stay awake, but he eventually passes out. He seems so calm when he’s asleep. It’s really cute. His pinkish lips are slightly parted, and I can see the slow rise and fall of his chest as he softly breathes. His head leans to the side exposing the pale skin of his neck, and I am so tempted to mark his porcelain skin with small purplish marks. His shades are sliding down his noes slowly, and I find myself begging them to just fall of his face. I want to see his eyes so bad, and the one things preventing that are about to fall of his face. I’m holding my breath as they reach the tip of his nose, but before they could slip my dad walks in with a box of Little Caesar’s pizza. 

 

“I’m back! I got cheese, just in case David doesn’t like peperoni, I hope that’s alrigh-” I cut him off with a “shhhh,” and point to a previously sleeping Dave. However, when I look back to Dave, he had already pushed his shades back up to the bridge of his nose, and he’s yawning. “Sorry, did I wake you?” my dad asks, and Dave shakes his head groggily as he stands up. “Nah, it’s cool,” he says, and his beautiful accent comes out strong. I smile a bit at that, because he doesn’t even realize that he let it slip that badly. “Well I got you two some pizza if you’re hungry, I hope you don’t mind, but I didn’t know what you liked so I just got cheese,” my dad explains. “That’s ‘right I love any type ‘o pizza,” Dave answers as he follows my dad into the kitchen. I never knew his accent was so strong, and now I love it even more. I walk in after them and Dave is sitting at the table with two slices of pizza in front of him while he’s munching on a third one. I grab my own slice, and by the time I’m done Dave’s on the last few bites of his last piece. “Jesus Dave you eat fast!” I say and he looks at me with his cheeks filled like a chipmunk. He swallows what’s in his mouth before replying, “Yea in my house, it’s usually eat as much as you can, as fast as you can.” It stinks because his accent is being suppressed again. I grab a second slice of pizza and eat that before taking me and Dave’s dishes to the sink. 

 

“Thanks Mr. Egbert for the meal,” Dave says as he stands up from his seat, and my dad tells him not to worry. “What do you wanna do now Dave?” I ask as we leave the kitchen. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth,” he answers then pauses, “Are my bags still in the car?” We turn back to the kitchen and poke our heads in to ask my dad. “No, I put them in John’s room, oh and John I’m going to be leaving soon, and I won’t be back till late tomorrow, alright?” my dad asks and I nod. “Yep, thanks dad!” I say before I lead Dave to my room, where his bags are neatly piled up. He goes to one suitcase and unzips it, before he pulls out a bag with a tooth brush and toothpaste in it. “Ok, now where’s the bathroom,” he asks and I lead him into the bathroom where we both brush our teeth. Once that was over and done with we go back to my room and I shut the door. When I turn around I see Dave, stripped down to his boxers and sliding on a baggy T-shirt. I stare him for a minute, just marveling over his beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? How was chapter three???? I think I'm gonna post chapter four early this week and post five on the weekend so keep checking for it ;). Happy Memorial Day weekend! And to some of you HAPPY SUMMER!!!!!! I have to wait 2 more weeks V_V. Oh well, I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK GUYZ THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT!!!! Smut that was poorly written by a girl who reads way too many fanfics! Hope you like it! =(^.=.^)=

I am Dave Strider and my best friend is just standing there staring at me. “Hey, earth to John,” I say as I wave my hand in front of his face and he suddenly snaps back to reality. “Sorry, I spaced out,” he mumbles and I raise an eyebrow at him. He probably can’t even see it because of my shades. “Yea I kinda figured,” I say with a small smirk, and instantly hate the way those words sounded coming of my lips. I hate my stupid hill billy accent with a flaming passion. No matter how hard I try to suppress it, there’s always gonna be those trigger words. “You what?” he asks with that shit eating grin he always has when he’s teasing me. I can feel myself blush and I look away from him before mumbling, “Shut up, are you gonna get changed for bed or what?” “Well I guess so,” he replies as he starts stripping down to his boxers in front of me. 

 

Holy shit he’s hot. I mean I’ve said that before, but damn. His stomach was definite muscle peeking through. He’s not a stick like me, no there is a hint of abs peeking through his skin. Only a hint, but it’s still the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I snap myself out of the trance his stunning body manages to put me in and I can feel all the blood rush to my cheeks. I must be as bright as a god damn tomato because I can feel my face burning as I sit down on his bed. “Hey Dave?” John says questioningly. “Yea?”

 

“Do you remember last night, on Skype?”  
“Yea, what about it?”  
“Do you remember what you said you’d do?” He asks as he sits down next to you.  
“What did I agree to do?”  
“You said you’d show me your eyes when we met in person.” Oh, oh, oh. He was serious about that. Shit.  
“Really? I don’t recall ever sayin that.” Of course I remember. I just don’t want to lose him. I hate my eye’s they’re demonic.  
“Don’t lie I know you remember,” he says and I hate lying to him so much, but if I show him he’ll leave me for sure. I look away from him.  
“Please Davie?” I glance at him from the side and blush harder at the old nickname. He only called me that when he was A: teasing me or B: he wants something, and I can’t say no to him. I can’t especially not when he calls me that.   
I let out a sigh and look back at him before saying, “Fine,” and the biggest smile spreads across his cheeks.  
“Yes!” he exclaims and I bite my lip nervously.  
“Ready?” I ask as I bring my hand up to remove my shades, and he nods excitedly. 

 

I exhale before slowly removing my shades, but I keep my eyes closed. “Dave, I can’t see your eyes if you keep them closed,” He whines and I can almost hear his pout. I whimper a bit as a feeling of regret washes over me. I shouldn’t have agreed to this, but now I have to show him. I open my eyes and squint at the abundance of light that hits them. I slowly open them all the way as they adjust, and I can hear John’s shocked gasp. I legitimately feel like crying as I gnaw at my lower lip. He’s leaning in closer, and his hand is cupping my cheek. I can feel his warm breath tickle my lips. I squeeze my eyes shut because I seriously can’t hold my emotions back when I’m looking at him. He probably thinks my eyes are demonic. Probably hates the- “Breath taking.” Wait what? Did I hear that right? I try to voice my confusion, but something is blocking my mouth. I open my eyes and they go wider then saucers when I see what’s blocking it. I go stiff as a board, because JOHN-FUCKING-EGBERT is KISSING me. Holy crap is this really happening! His lips are so soft, just like velvet, no, better then velvet. They feel like heaven is moving against my lips, and it’s like he’s sucking all that regret and nervousness right out of me. 

 

My stiff body becomes loose and I slowly begin moving my lips in sinc with his. I feel something slide across my lips and I part them. Oh god it’s his tongue. He slides his tongue into my mouth and rub it against my own. I can’t help but let out small moans as our tongues compete for dominance. He wins and his tongue begins exploring every nook, and cranny in my mouth. He shifts a bit and begins pushing me onto the bed, and I let myself fall backwards. I wrap my arms around his neck before tangling my fingers into his soft pillow like hair, and I lightly tug as the kiss becomes heated even further. I feel his hand underneath my shirt as it slowly ascends, and I can’t control the shudder that runs down my spine as I whimper. His fingers find their way to one of my nipples, and I moan into the kiss. He began rolling, pinching, and rubbing it, and I just can’t. I break away from the kiss and moan as he starts biting and sucking on my neck, and he slowly begins removing my shirt. Once that is done he returns to leaving a pleasure filled trail of love bites. His mouth reaches my now perked nipples and he starts sucking on them, and I’m gone. I can’t think, I can’t talk, and I can’t breathe. 

 

I want, no, I need more. His hands are spreading my legs apart as he kisses down my abdomen and oh god his mouth is sucking and licking my clothed member. I bite the back of my hand to hold back my moans. He knows what he’s doing to me, oh god he knows. He’s wearing a smirk across his lips, and I know he’s enjoying doing this to me. His hands slowly slide down my boxers and he runs his tongue along my manhood before he takes it into his mouth and begins sucking it. I can feel him swallow me and I fucking love it. He starts bobbing and I swear I’m going crazy because this feels so damn good. He takes me in all the way and my grip on his hair tightens. He groans while I’m all the way in and I can feel the vibrations from his vocal chords against my cock.

 

Something prods at my entrance and I’m too lost in the sensation of his mouth on me to realize what it is until it slides in. His finger is thrusting inside of me and I can feel each tiny little movement. Between the finger and his mouth I can’t take it, and I just cum in his mouth as I all but scream his name. I’m panting and he swallows every last drop before licking his lips and leaning in to kiss me. I can taste myself on his lips. He hasn’t removed his finger, and, in fact, he’s added a second one. They’re scissoring inside of me and I can feel myself grow hard again as they stretch me. He slips a third finger in and I hiss slightly at the pain it brings. It’s an uncomfortable and weird feeling when he moves three fingers in me. They’re wiggling around trying to stretch me and- Holy crap what was that, it felt so good. Whatever it is John hits it again and I howl in pleasure and thrust into his fingers. 

 

His fingers slide out and I’m whining, because I want more, I need more. I’m getting my wish because now I feel something bigger at my entrance. It pushes in and I bite my lip almost hard enough for it to bleed. It hurts, and it hurts a lot. I can feel tears build up in the corners of my eye, as John slides in. He stops and cups my cheek, wiping away the tear that threatened to fall from the corner of my eye. “Sh, don’t cry, I know it hurts, but I promise you’ll feel great,” he whispers as he leans forward and kisses me, “You just gotta loosen up, relax.” I trust him, I trust him with all my heart, but you try relaxing when someone’s dick is wedged up your ass. His hand reaches up to mine and he intertwines our fingers and I squeeze his hand. He squeezes back and leans his forehead against mine. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore, and the grip I had on his hand loosens. He cautiously thrusts and I let out a groan. He took this as a sign to continue so he pulled out and slowly thrust back in. My groans turned into loud and desperate moans as all pain began fading and all it left behind was pleasure.

 

His thrusts grew faster and harder. On one particularly hard thrust I feel him hit that special spot inside of me and I howl out in pleasure. “J-John d-deeper!” I moan and he is all too happy to comply. I’m clawing at his back and thrusting myself in time with him. I can feel myself growing closer to my climax and he grabs my rod. He begins pumping it as his thrusts become more erotic, and I lose it. My vision flashes white as I scream his name and cum for the second time that night. He thrusts a few more times before screaming my name and cumming in me. I can feel his hot seed fill my core and seep out, and I’m on cloud nine. He collapses next to me panting and I curl up against his chest as he wraps his slightly muscular arms around me, pulling me close. 

 

“I love them,” I hear him say breathlessly and I look up at him in slight confusion. “What?” I ask and he looks at me with a tired smile. “Your accent, your freckle, your blush, your smile, your laugh, your hair, your body, your skin, and especially your eyes… I love them all,” he says before gently kissing me. I blush deeply and burry my face into his shoulder and mumble “shut-up,” and he just breathlessly laughs. “It’s true though, you’re beautiful in every sense of the word, please don’t hide yourself, at least not from me,” he says and I can’t help but smile. I turn my head up to kiss him. “You’re such a fucking dork Egbutt….. I love you,” I say and his smile grows ten-fold right there. “I love you too,” he mumbles as he pulls me closer and pulls up the blanket. I snuggle closer to his warmth and listen to the soothing beat of his heart. Slowly I begin falling into a dreamy slumber, and pretty soon I’m in a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you like it?? Tell me what you think!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYY OMG SUMMER TIME HELLA!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! =(^.=.^)=

My name is John Egbert, and that had to have been a dream. I did not just have sex with Dave Strider, did I? If I didn’t then who’s in bed next to me? And why are they cuddling up to my chest. I open my eyes and look down to see a peacefully sleeping Dave curled up in my arms, and oh god he’s definitely naked. I can’t believe that actually happened, but I definitely don’t regret jack shit. Especially now that I’m looking at how cute he looks all curled up in my arms sleeping like he hasn’t got a care in the world. I hear someone’s phone ring and I nearly jump, but stop myself because I seriously don’t feel like waking Dave. I carefully untangle myself from Dave and cautiously slide out of the bed. I quietly rush towards the sound, which is coming from Dave’s discarded jeans. I pull his cell phone out and see that Bro is the one calling, and holy shit it’s one in the afternoon. Oh shit I missed the call, oh well. I slip on some boxers and oh hey he’s calling again. I leave the room quietly and answer the phone.

 

“Hello, Mr. Strider?” I say tiredly. “Oh hey John, may I speak to Dave?” he asks as I open my bedroom door just enough to see if he’s still sleeping, and of course he is. “Um sorry, but he’s still asleep, I can take a message though,” I offer.   
“Still? Do you realize it’s 3 in the afternoon?” He asks and I take the phone from my ear and look at the time.  
“No it’s 1, and I do realize it’s late, but I think I should let him sleep, it’s summer anyways, so there’s no use in getting up early,” I explain and he laughs.  
“Yea, but why waste y’summers by sleepin ‘em away, besides I’ve never known the lil’man ta sleep this long, whatcha do to ‘im?” He asks and I can’t help but blush. Oh I just you know, fucked your little brother, nothing big you know.  
“Oh um well, we, uh stayed up late w-watching movies and playing video games,” I answer and oh my fucking god I suck at lying.  
“Um ‘lright, well I just wanted t’know if his flight was ‘lright, and if he landed safely. Sorry for not callin yesterday, I got home late and figured he was sleepin.”  
“Oh well he made it here fine, and if you want I can tell him to call you when he wakes up.”  
“Nah,‘ll probably be gone by then. Jus tell ‘im ‘ll be callin ‘im later.”

 

“Alright will do! Bye Mr. Strider!” I say and said his farewells before I hang up. I carefully open the door and quietly slip inside. Dave shifts a bit in my bed and I freeze. I really don’t want to wake him. I lay his phone down on the computer desk, and tip toe out of the room before softly closing the door and heading towards the kitchen. I mean, its lunch time and I’m hungry. Plus judging by the amount he ate last night, I’m certain Dave is gonna be starving. I walk to the pantry and take out a box of Krafts macaroni and cheese. I set the box down on the counter before opening up a cabinet to get a pot, and fill it up with water before setting on a stove, and turning the stove on. 

 

Suddenly I hear a yelp and a loud thump from upstairs. I quickly run up stairs and swing my door open to see Dave crouched on the ground rubbing his back side and hissing. “Dave! Are you alright?” I ask as I run over to help him up. “Yea, I’m fin- shiiiittt,” he hisses out in pain as he stand, using me and the bed for support.   
“Maybe you should lay back down, I can bring you up some lunch.”  
“No, no it’s fine, really, I’m just a little soar is all.” There’s that beautiful accent, and he’s biting his lip in the cutest way. I can’t focus on that. Dave is obviously in pain, this isn’t supposed to be cute.  
“Dave seriously, lay down.”  
“John I’m fine, I’ve been through worse. Can you go into my bag and get me a pair of boxers please?”   
I sigh before seating him down on the bed and grabbing him a pair of boxers. I hand them to him and he takes them while thanking me. He cautiously slips them on one leg at a time and stands up with a sharp intake of breath. I look at him worriedly, because I really don’t like seeing him in pain. He’s limping towards the door and I grab his wrist before he could reach it. “What?” he asks.  
“I’ll carry you.”  
“Huh?”

 

“I can carry you down the stairs, you’re obviously in pain. If I carry you it won’t hurt as much.” He’s looking away and blushing now. He mumbles a “fine,” and I smile at him. I walk in front of him before opening the door and crouching down. “Hop on,” I say and he climbs carefully on my back. He grunts when I stand up and barriers his face into the back of my neck. “You’re really light Dave, what do you even weigh?” I ask. “98,” he mumbles and I can feel his lips move against my neck. I can feel his warm breath graze against me. Every hitch of his breath, every little movement he makes with his lips. I feel it all. As I descend down the stairs I can hear him whimper, and arms tighten around my neck. Not nearly enough to choke me, but it’s still tight. I walk into the kitchen and gently set him down before walking over to the pot on the stove. The water is now boiling and I reach over to the box to open it. I remove the packet of cheese and poor the rest of the contents into the boiling water. I set the timer for 10 minutes before taking a seat next to Dave.

 

“John,” Dave says softly, and I can see the bright red blush forming upon his cheeks, “About last night…” He trails off and chews on his lip as he twiddles his thumbs. I blush and scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. “Some night huh?” I ask with a small uncomfortable chuckle. He lets out a small ‘ha’ and smiles nervously. “Yea,” he answers, “Did you um….” He’s trailing off again. He’s not making eye contact either. “Did I?” I mimic as I lean closer to him. “Um when we uh you know…..finished,” He says and I’m officially confused. What the hell is he talking about? “Yea what about it?” I ask and I notice him shrink a bit in his chair. I’ve never seen him so vulnerable before. “Did you…” He trails off yet again and it’s cute and all, but I seriously want to know what’s got him so worked up. “Dave spit it out already.” He pauses in all movements and takes a deep breath. “What you said,” he starts before looking up at me with his stunning ruby eyes, “Did you mean all of that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how'd you like the chapter?????? Tell me what you think please!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of the week again!! Hope you guys like chapter 6!!!=(^.=.^)=

My name is Dave Strider and I seriously hope John meant every word of what he said last night. He’s just fucking staring at me like I’m freaking crazy. “Well don’t jus sit there, answer me,” I say trying to keep my voice level and holy crap my accent was heavy on that. He starts laughing and I can feel my heart clench and the tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I knew it. He doesn’t love me like I love him, and he never will. He probably sees me as a demon now. Only demons have red eyes. I fucking hate this. I bite my lip harder, so hard I can taste blood, and I burry my face in my arms because I seriously think I might just cry. “What a stupid question,” he says and he’s right. It is a stupid question, because I know the answer will be no- “Of course I did, and I still do.” What… he… meant it? I look up at him with my lips slightly parted and my eyes wide. “All of it?” I ask and he nods as he leans closer to me. “Every last word,” he mumbles before I feel his lips on mine.

 

I smile into the kiss and begin kissing back. Then the moment is completely flushed down the drain when the timer goes off and John breaks away. He rushes to the pot and picks it up by the handle before rushing to the sink. He is sure to be careful as he pours out all the water and not any of the macaroni. He sets the pot of macaroni on the counter before removing the milk and butter from the fridge. I watched him mix the cheese, milk, and butter together over the macaroni and I can feel my stomach growl. “Want some mac and cheese?” he asks, but he’s already pouring it into two separate bowls. “Hella!” I say and he chuckles before setting the bowl down in front of me. He eats slowly, well slow to me, while I all but inhale the food.

 

“Your brother called,” He says and I look up at him, “He wanted to know if you landed alright, he said he’d be calling you again later.”   
I blink at him for a moment before swallowing. “Oh, alright, why didn’t you wake me?” I ask.  
“I was going to… but you looked so cute sleeping, I couldn’t find it in me to wake you up,” he answers and I can feel my cheeks go red hot before I take a spoon full of mac and cheese, “He was wondering why you were sleeping in so late, and asked what I did to you that made you so tired.” I almost choke on my macaroni.  
“Y-you didn’t tell ‘im right?” I ask and I know my accent is showing, but I really don’t care at the moment.   
“Yes Dave, I told your older brother that I fucked his kid brother up the ass with my dick, because I totally have a death wish,” he answers with heavy sarcasm before continuing on truthfully, “Of course I didn’t freaking tell him, what do you think I am? A fucking idiot?! I do not wanna meet mama bear Bro Strider, Dave!”

 

I breathe a sigh of relief then role my eyes and chuckle. “I can do without the sarcasm, Egbutt,” I mumble as I go back to devouring my macaroni.   
“But it’s no fun without sarcasm, not-so-cool kid,” He replies and I laugh.  
“Really? That’s the best you got? Weak, I expected more from you Egderp,” I tease with a smirk.  
“Shut-up, it’s hard to think of a clever insult with the name Strider,” he mumbles.  
“That’s ‘cuz my name’s too cool to insult.”  
“Dork.”  
“Nerd.”  
“Slither dick.”   
“At least I’m not a Hufflepuff.”  
“Excuse you I’m a Griffondor!”  
“Don’t you mean Griffondork?”  
“No fair you already used dork, the rule is to be clever.”  
“That was clever.”  
“Yea but you re-used dork, and that’s against the rules too.”  
“Street rule Egdouche.”   
“Street rules my ass…”  
“Just what a Hufflepuff would say.”  
“I’ll have you know Hufflepuffs are great finders!”  
“Hufflepuff is the house of left overs.”  
“Hufflepuffs can be very helpful.”  
“Whatever you say bro,” I say with a chuckle and finish of my food. John continues mumbling stuff about how Hufflepuffs are useful as he puts both our bowls in the sink. 

 

“What do you wanna do?” he asks while he cleans them. I stand with a quiet hiss and carefully limp over to John before hugging him from behind. I lean my chin on his shoulder as I shrug and kiss his cheek. “I don’t know, but we should probably take a shower,” I mumble. “Yea, you wanna go first?” He asks and I shake my head with a chuckle and turn him to face me. “I said ‘A’ shower,” He stares at me with a look of confusion, “As in we take one together.” He turns bright red and I lean in to kiss him with a smirk. “I-I thought you were sore,” he stutters in the most adorable way after pulling away, “W-won’t it hurt more if you’re sore?” He avoids eye contact and I can feel my smirk pulling into a grin at his sudden shyness. I curl a piece of his hair around my finger and lean in by his ear. “You’ll be gentle won’t you?” I ask, my voice in a whisper and as innocent as I can get it. 

 

I can tell he’s getting hard by the way he’s squirming, and the fact that his face is flushed. “Daaavvveeee,” He whines and I can’t help but laugh at how childish he sounds. “Relax I’m only teasing you,” I say and he lightly punches my shoulder. “You’re a teasing jerk face,” He mumbles. “And you’re terrible at insults,” I say and he just mumbles incoherent insults under his breathe. “Does princess Dave still need to be carried up the stairs?” He teases and being carried sounds way better then actually walking right now. I mean, sure I’m used to pain because of all those strifes with bro, but this is different kind of pain. It’s like when I move pain just shoots up my spine, and I know it’s disgusting but I have half a mind to literally shove an ice cube up my ass. 

 

“Princess Dave would very much enjoy that,” I say and he chuckles before gently kissing me. “Then who am I to deny a princess in her time of need,” he teases and he’s got this goofy smile that I swear is contagious, because I can feel it spread across my lips as well. He turned around and bent over before saying, “Your chariot awaits milady.” I give a short laugh and climb on his back before he ascends up to the bathroom. He carefully lowers me down so I’m sitting on the toilet. I know people could probably do without hearing this but the cold toilet seat feels really nice right now. “I’m going to get some clean clothes for us, anything specific you want me to get you?” He asks. “Yeah, a jacket,” I say and he’s looking at me like I’m crazy. “Dude, it’s 77 degrees out.” “Dude, I’m from Texas, anything below 90 is considered cold.” He laughs and just walks out of the bathroom. 

 

Am I supposed to get the water in the shower going, because if so, how the hell do I work this thing? I’m turning it to both sides and it’s not turning on. Wait, okay, never mind I got it. You’re supposed to pull the twist. Now which side is hot and which side is cold? I turn it left and place my hand under the water to see whether it heats up or cools down, and I’m pretty sure it’s heating up. I strip out of my boxers and step in. I quickly shove my head under the stream of water and hold it there. I love my hair when it’s wet. I hate how light my hair is, but when it gets wet it almost looks like a normal color. I stand there for a moment just enjoying the warmth of the water. I am caught off guard when I feel lips on the back of my neck. 

 

I turn a bit too quickly and lose my balance, which in turn caused me to slip and fall on my ass while shrieking and hitting my head in the process. My left leg hits John’s foot, causing him to yelp and lose balance as well. He lands on top of me, successfully nocking the wind out of my lungs. I groaned in pain and hissed as I tried to, very carefully, sit up. Great not only does my ass hurt ten times more, but now I have a headache too. “What the fuck was that, Dave?” John asked as he sat up with a small chuckle. Yea haha he’s not the one that has a possible concussion. “Sorry, you just surprised me,” I answer as I rub the back of my head, checking for blood. Thank god there’s none. “Surprised you? Did you not hear me come in?” He asks with a goofy smile and a raised eyebrow. “Obviously I didn’t or I wouldn’t have been surprised,” I answer and glare at him, “now can you please get off me?” 

 

“Nope,” he says as he leans forward and gives me a quick peck on the lips, “in fact I think I like this position. I also think we should have a little fun first.” He’s by my ear by the time he finishes that last sentence, and he licks the shell before gently nibbling on the lobe. “John, come on quit messing around and ge-,” I cut myself off with a gasp as he began sucking on different parts of my neck. I could feel his smirk against my neck as I moan. “J-John seriously s-stop,” I stutter out as my breathing becomes rigid. “Wow Dave, your neck sure is sensitive,” John mumbles before licking up the side of it. “Sh-shut up,” I say breathlessly and I can hear him chuckle before his lips are on mine. 

 

He gently moves them against mine and I return the action. As soon as I begin kissing back the kiss gets rougher and before I know it his tongue is rubbing against mine. He pulls away before standing up and reaching out a hand to help me up. Of course I take it, and I’m finally back on my feet again so we could actually starts washing ourselves. Well more like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next week I may no be on time, because I have writers block. I know where I wanna go I'm just trying to think of a way to get there! I WILL TRY MY BEST!! If anything I will post where I wanna go with it an ask for help getting there because all of you have such beautiful minds! Ok well REVIEW PLEASE =(^.=.^)=

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How was chapter one. COMMENT!! Tell me what you think! Chapter 2 will be coming next week, or sooner if I feel like posting it earlier. =(^.=.^)=


End file.
